Death Note - American Re-Birth
by sonicfanwho99
Summary: What if Ryuk dropped the Death Note somewhere else, what if instead of a promising schoolboy it landed into a spoiled cheerleader's hands. What if it took a faster, much more Darker turn towards disaster.
1. Shinigami Appear before me !

A deserted realm full of awkward looking landscapes and creatures with one hanging over a cliff holding a book in his hands, staring at the what lies below. This is the Shinigami realm and those are Shinigami, the gods of death. Near him lie 2 more creatures playing cards. "What, a pair of sleeping skulls ?" The other then chuckled "I win again ! NO hard feelings right ?" Grabbing the cards from the makeshift table he begins to shuffle them and then looks towards the shinigami sitting at the edge of the cliff. "Hey Ryuk, would it kill you to join us ?" Ryuk then looks back in response "You should come play with us for a change." Looking on Ryuk replies "Naw I think I'll pass."

Looking back down at the bottom of the cliff he looks to see Earth he sees an ocean and the 2 landmasses at the edges of the ocean. On one side Japan the place of where his kind was worshipped and on the other The United States of America where it was primarily christian believes in reapers of sorts. In his hand a notebook and intending on dropping it he has to chose and he chose Japan but before he could drop it. "Hey Ryuk, what are you even doing ?" Asked one of the other Shinigami. He had missed his chance to throw it at Japan, he had to let go or else he was to miss one of the landmasses. So Taking a chance he threw it and he aimed for a state and looked back at the one who talked him. "Oh nothing, I'm just about to have some fun."

~In a high school locker room, San Francisco, California, 2007~

"Hey Shelby can you come over later to John's Party ?" Putting on her jeans she looked up "No I got lots of homework to do, sorry Carly."

 _Yeah like I got time to play whore with her_

"Oh well then have a safe walk home then."

 _I hope you die in a hole._

"Alright then have a nice night Carly." She then finished putting on her pants and grabbed her bag from her her locker. She then walked out and closed the door to the locker room ensuring no pervs would get even a look for a second. She then started walking. _Such an impure world full of such lower class people with no right to be even breathing the same air as me, especially those at this school only some are worthy of breathing the same air. All the others should just disappear not like the world would miss them._

She then proceeded to make it to the parking lot it was empty at this time and out of nowhere a thud was heard. She looked being her and noticed a black notebook, thinking it was her's she picked up and put it in her bookbag and continued walking.

She got home and arrived at her 2 story house picking out her books for the day because well she had actually studying to do. Taking out the notebooks she noticed something there was 2 black notebooks and she only owned 1. taking both out she automatically recognized one of the book as her own but the other was purely black except for 2 white words on it, Death Note. "What the hell ?" Curious she flipped through it seeing blank pages till she reached the front page with it have writing. With it she saw the words :" One, The human whose name is written in this note shall die. Two, This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, People sharing the same name will not be affected. Three, If cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. After writing the cause of death,details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Realizing how crazy it sounded she wondered. "I wonder what nerd wrote this bullshit up. I mean obviously it's never been used so he must've realized how crazy it was." She then put it on the side of her desk and went on with her books after all she knew she had the looks ,but according to her father in order to be successful you need to have both the brains and the looks and her father was never wrong. After about 2 hours she then went to bed after all she had a date tomorrow. She got into bed and quickly fell to sleep,not knowing that someone else was in the room. "She hasn't taken interest in the book yet this isn't any fun. I could kill her with the Death Note, but that wouldn't be any fun at all. I guess I just have to push it onto her. Now I heard something about a date tomorrow."

~The next day, Saturday, 2007, In a restaurant~

 _Man he's like 15 minutes late whats up with this guy._

She looks outside the glass window of the small coffee shop and sees her boyfriend running with all of his might, bursting into the doors and coming towards Shelby.

"All right I know you're going to kill me, but I got the perfect date planned out so first we're going to see some ghosts at Alcatraz, I picked up tickets online for a tour. Next we're to go ahead and go to Nick's Rock grab yourself something to eat. You know that place where it has the model of the ship that sank in the bay due to an explosion. After that we're going to go to that one place what was it called again it started with an L.. but I can't touch it, why can't it escape my mind , ummm shit well I'm going to kill it but wasn't it named Lagino's or something that like that."

She chuckled "Luigiano's"

"Well thank you, after that we'll be Near the end of the date and then at 6:00 I got an reservation's at King's House for a very special treat. Then before your father kills you, we'll bring you home before he finds out our little secret. and then we'll say our goodbyes and will hopefully not get caught for being too sloppy with covering up our relationship. So what do you think of my great plan for a date ?" "I say it sounds good so lets go, you do have tickets to the ferry though right ?" "Yeah of course I do !" He then pulled them out and showed them to her, thus putting a smile on her face. " _ **Hmmm seems that this should go according to plan, now to follow them to the place where I will take my action."**_ Ryuk then proceeded to follow them the whole way hiding from Shelby due to the fact she touched the Death Note, so only she could see her. He saw them,laughing and enjoying each other, it truly did surprise him from what he heard from her rambling he expected her to hate this poor boy. " _ **Man Humans sure are complicated."**_ Shelby hearing this turned around and Ryuk quickly phased through the ground to avoid being seen.

Once Shelby and the boy got on the ferry Ryuk then followed from the sky following to the island and seeing the spirits of those who avoided the Death Notes of the Shinigami, naturally dying but without the Death Note they pass on as ghosts. Forever to stay on the Earth. Now he had a task to do he wanted his fun and he was going to get it.

Approaching the island Shelby began contemplating on her relationship with Mickey and how he was the exception and how he treated her like he wanted her to be treated. She knew this is who she wanted to be with. Little did she know everything in her life was going to take a darker turn the second they made it on to the Island, The Island of the Cursed. They walked into the prison with Ryuk following close behind deciding when to strike and decided to take it through half way through the their trip of the island he decided to take his action. It was fool-proof and the best part with it was that he wouldn't have to do only one. Ryuk pulled out his own personal Death Note and began to write down in it. " _ **Now let the true fun begin."**_

"Hey sweetie I'm going to go quickly I need to use the ladies room." "Alright but be back quick though remember we still have plans." She began walking away "Oh don't worry I remember." _Man I'm the luckiest girl ever._ She the whole way through thought of how this was such a great relationship she loved and how she loved him especially. _I love him, just the best thing I've had in my life. He's been there since 1st grade and we've been friend for so long and the best part was she knew she could always trust him. But… for some weird reason she began to feel compelled to rush back to him. But he was great and perfect, why feel the mistrust all the sudden. I..I...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !"_ She rushed back down the hall and what she saw hurt her so much that she ran out crying, running back to the ferry, sneaking back into her house and crying into her pillow. He saw him kissing another woman and him not resisting it. " _ **Now little one I see you're hurt."**_ Hearing this Shelby jolted out of her bed and distraught state. "What the hell are you !" " _ **Why a Shinigami, similar to what you call a reaper but specifically a japanese god of death."**_ "So you're here to kill me then." " _ **No little girl on the contrary, I think you noticed the Death Note."**_ "Yeah, but it's not suppose to be real, and you're not suppose to be real either !" " _ **Oh but I am and as far as I can tell you're in distress about a relationship."**_ "Yeah I am so what." " _ **Do you remember what the book does and how it works."**_ Her tone changed and she looked at the book at her desk. "So it works.." " _ **Well tell me then do you seek revenge, seek payback for your emotions."**_ She got up and removed the items from her desk except the Death Note and a pen. " _ **Now this is it."**_ She opened it and took the pen in her hand, she then realized she was hungry and took out a bag of Lay's Chips from her left drawer opened it and in one hand held a chip, in the other the pen. "So this book, I can kill anyone as long as there is a face and name?" _**Yup and you can even write down their cause of death."**_ She then began to quickly write down the most brutal death she could think of, payback for her broke her heart and trust. She HATED his guts SHE HATED ALL PEOPLE OF HIS CATEGORY ! "Now I'll take this potato chip, and I'll eat it !" She then thought big and took her yearbook out and began writing down all the names of those whom she thought less of and Ryuk over shocked that it worked to the point even he was shocked. She was taking it over ahead. "Now I can rid the world of the impure, I can rid the world of crime, I can rid this Earth of Injustice ! I AM GOD !" " _ **Looks like the fun just began, and its become out of my control."**_


	2. OMG What is this Page

_~Reports varying of over 300 teen deaths in the city of San Francisco, all by apparent Heart Attacks at the what seems to be the same time. Authorities and the public service sanitations can't find a proper explanation as parents and teens fear for their lives. The main question is who and/or what is responsible for this tragedy and will it strike again ?"~_

(Turns off Television)

"So you can see why we called you and your services." " _Yes I can see why, so first things first we must see a pattern and after that set some bait to capture the killer."_ "Are you saying we should wait till more victims come to surface, you're insane !" _Yes , the idea does seem insane, but until I've done enough research to confirm a pattern then we will have to take that risk."_ The man turned around to see a laptop and man in trenchcoat. "Then what have you figured out ?"  " _What can be figured out is that it seems to be a student in the San Francisco area, however I can't figure out how in such a small time such numbers soared in terms of death."_ "What if it wasn't a person but something in the water or something ?" " _Unlikely, otherwise the parents would've been affected as well."_ "Well, I'll release that to avoid panic and save us time, but till then what should we do ?" " _Keep an eye on the high schools as it seems the students are the targets, considering its almost the end of the year keep the Seniors away and let the others come. However with this send in undercover enforcement as students to try and find motives."_ "You think it was a student ?" " _Either that or a staff member however its more likely or a student to have grudges over fellow schoolmates. "_ "Alright then I'll go ahead and send in my youngest staff in. I hope you're right about this L."  " _Well my track record has shown otherwise."_ "Well then I'll leave you to figure this out good day" " _To you too Chief."_

Meanwhile In Shelby's house…

"Well this seems to be okay and I have almost all the names of the parents of those whom I killed. I can finally start off with again and the only ones I'm missing are the ones that I can go into the school files for later." ' _ **But how will you do that as far as I know you just killed over half your school I'm pretty sure those files are going to be pretty hard to get."**_ "Yeah but I'm not getting it." " _ **What do you mean."**_ ~ _Knock - Knock_ ~ "Perfect it's here." She walked to the door and opened it. There lied a yellow file and she grabbed. "Now my principal is another thing." " **But how ?"** "I abused the power of how I was able to tell what they were doing before they're death. So I had him print off all names of the parents I had remaining." " _ **Ahh I see, so now it can't be traced back to you."**_ "Yep I'm much smarter than you think. Anyway time for experimentation." " _ **What do you mean by that?"**_ "Well if I'm to wipe the Earth of all those I don't see worth living then I want to find out the full of extent of its power. However I should wait a little while and then strike again otherwise it could go viral." " _ **Yeah too bad nothing else is going on in the world that would block this out."**_ "Actually I got an idea." She then begins to walk to her room with Ryuk and went to her desk. She then opened a drawer and pull out a purple notepad and pulled started flipping through some pages. "Yes this will be good, I will cerntanly enjoy writing your name."

 **I hope you guys don't mind But currently its quality over quantity**


End file.
